When using the Internet, a user may ensure the security of a user account by setting account verification information or using an account verification tool, so that situations such as malicious or accidental account operations, such as an accidental deletion of the user account can be prevented. For example, verification is performed by inputting a preset account password, and inputting a verification code received by a mobile phone bound to the user account beforehand, using a third-party verification platform such as an OpenID, and/or OAuth (open identification system). Verification may also be performed using a hardware device such as a password card, a USB key (mobile digital certificate), or an RSA (asymmetric cryptographic algorithm) certificate. However, when an internet user account is directly logged in on a mobile device, user account verification cannot be performed without setting account verification information, and the cost of using an account verification tool is high. In general, even when the account verification information is set, or an account verification tool is used, the account verification still suffers from low security, low reliability, and insufficiency in preventing a malicious deletion behavior of an account hacker.